


Let Me Hold Your Hand

by GardenOfRoses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Emotional, F/M, Fights, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sex, Slow Build, Torture, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenOfRoses/pseuds/GardenOfRoses
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a long challenge ahead of him as a new deatheater, but what if he wasn't alone? A pureblooded family from France comes back to England to serve the dark lord as he rises once more. Along with them, a young girl who just finished her fifth year at Beauxbatons. Forced to join Voldemort's ranks, she soon finds herself spending more and more time with the silver headed boy.She only has one goal, get through this alive and hopefully, he'll be there with her at the finish line.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 38





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if we don't see much of Draco in the first chapter. I really wanted to focus on the setting first, but he'll be much more present from now on.

Y/N pulled her bag higher onto her shoulder and hurried down the platform to her awaiting parents. Her little brother, a small little boy having just turned five ran to her and hugged her knees. She’d missed her family, missed them like mad so she hugged him tight.  
“Let me take your bags, darling.” Said her mother and she happily obliged. She was a cold woman and these small moments of affection came rarely, but were greatly appreciated. After greeting her father, they made their way to the floo network.

Her parents had moved to France shortly after the dark lord’s loss. Hoping to erase all of their connections to the losing side, they abandoned their old surname and took her mother’s. It mattered little as both were old and respected pureblood families, but the Marlowe family name was forever lost. Madelaine, her mother, couldn’t have been happier going back to her homeland. Now, several years later, they’d be going back to England. 

“What do you mean we’re going back to England?! I’ve already spent five years at Beauxbatons and you expect me to change schools now!” Y/N complained in French, pacing back and forth in the mansion’s grand living room. “What about my friends, huh? And my english isn’t even that good!”

“We are going to England because the dark lord has returned.” Her mother’s voice was calm and firm at first, but it quickly began to rise. “This family owes him our loyalty and whether you like it or not, we cannot serve him all the way out here! I don’t want to hear another complaint coming from you! You should feel honoured of what this family is about to accomplish instead of running your mouth like a spoiled brat!” She took a breath. ‘Now pack your things. We leave in four days.” And with that she left, leaving her daughter and husband to themselves.

Y/N didn’t know how to process it. The dark lord had returned? Her mother’s words repeated themselves in her head and she felt herself go sick. Would this mean war? Would she have to fight? How many would die? Oh christ what if her parents died? She didn’t want to believe any of it and her father seemed to understand. Joseph pulled her down onto the sofa and spoke to her as he caressed her hand. “You don't need to worry, darling. You’ll do just fine in Hogwarts. Don’t you remember the friends you had back in England? The young Malfoy boy and Pansy as well. They’ll help you get settled I’m certain.” Y/N didn’t even care about those problems anymore. Sure she’d been screaming about them just seconds ago, but they seemed so.. juvenile now. No, what had stuck in her head was that sentence. We can’t serve him all the way out here. Would she serve him as well? No, no, surely not. She hadn’t even finished her studies. What could she possibly contribute? “I was two when when we left. No, I don’t remember them.” Was all Y/N said before storming off to her bedroom. She didn’t ask what she most wanted to know because just the possibility of the answer being yes frightened her even more than not knowing.

They arrived in England just as her mother said, four days later. The new mansion, or better said her childhood home, was decorated just the same as all those years ago. At least, that’s what her mother had told her. The place felt cold and unfamiliar to her and all she wished for was the possibility to go back to france. They’d kept the same house elves at least. She spoke french to them and found herself having longer conversations than before for a new house rule had been implemented. They could only speak english with the other family members. It was mostly to help her little brother, Lucien, learn the language, but she still thought of it as dumb. She wasn’t exactly comfortable speaking in english just yet. She had an accent, one most would see as cute or maybe even seductive, but she hated it. She sighed as she left the kitchen after a lengthy conversation with a house elf. Maybe practicing her English would be a smart idea.

It took about a week to put away all of their boxes. Goblets, fine china, family heirlooms. They had too much stuff she’d concluded, but the house was big and every little criquet found a place within the home. The last box left was labelled as MEMORIES in her father’s handwriting. She opened it and went down memory lane. Her brother’s baby pictures, her first tooth “Oh, ew” and once again just too much stuff. She opened the photo album laying at the bottom and flipped the pages. The photographs were from before they moved to France she quickly noticed. Her parents looked so young and “Oh mon dieu,” She whispered as she looked at herself. Well, one year and a half her. She was sitting with two other babies, a girl and a silver headed boy. Pansy was reaching out for Draco, but he was far too concentrated banging his rattle on the floor. Y/N was crying, god knows for what.

One morning, she heard her name called from the main entrance and rushed over. They were expecting the Malfoys today and after seeing the baby pictures she was most curious to see what Draco had grown to look like. Y/N greeted Lucius and Narcissa first. Lucius’ greeting felt forced to say the least, but she very much enjoyed meeting Narcissa.

She'd seen Draco as she’d walked over, but could properly see him now as he extended her his hand. She had to look up to meet his eyes and was shocked to see just how pale they were. His face was slim, but handsome and little butterflies lit up in her stomach. “You’ve… Grown.” She said, quickly regretting it. What an awkward thing to say, but to her surprise Draco chuckled. It wasn’t a genuine one. It was more on the mocking side, like laughing at her awkwardness, but a chuckle nonetheless she thought. “I could say the same to you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapters should come quicker thanks to quarantine. This one was the one I was stuck at for a week. Thanks for reading!

Dinner with the Malfoys was nothing new to Y/N. Pompous adults, empty compliments, and showing off one's accomplishments. It was always the same with high-class families. She kept to herself, simply nodding at random times. Every once in a while though, her attention would hover over to those pale grey eyes. He seemed to be in his world, not touching his food much. She wondered so many things about him. A strong curiosity had risen inside of her and she wanted to know everything. Maybe it was just the longing for a friend here in England.   
“Why don’t you give Draco a tour of the house?” Y/N’s mother proposed once they’d all finished the main dish. Quite glad to get some alone time with the quiet boy, she agreed with a smile and rose to her feet. Most of the tour went by quietly. Draco walked behind Y/N with his head held high, obviously making remarks inside his head but never expressing them. She wondered if he was always this cocky. 

Once they made it to the library, the last room, she turned around to face him. “And this is the library. It’s actually my favorite spot inside the house. My brother hates it here and my parents are always in the foyer so I have it mostly to myself” She said, sitting down on the arm of a loveseat. “Do you like reading?” He asked, his first attempt to make conversation she noted. “Yeah. Most of the books here are in french though. There’s even a few muggle ones’ She whispered that last line. “Notre-Dame de Paris, Les Miserables and-”  
“Why would you read anything written by those animals? There are thousands of surely better books written by wizards.” His voice was bitter.  
“Well, they’re huge classics back in France… A lot of wizard students read them. Of course… They’re not nearly as good as even the worst wizard books. I’ve read them more out of curiosity. I wondered just how bad they’d be.” She regretted ever mentioning the muggle books. She’d hoped Draco would be more like her, more open. She was wrong. She should’ve known. After all, he’d be working for the dark lord soon.

She still didn’t know if she would as well.

“I’d recommend… He never learns about them. Hell, I’d burn them right now. Your family has a lot to make up for after all. You wouldn't want any slip-ups.” Draco finally sat down. He was across from her and didn’t shy away from looking straight into her eyes. “What do you mean we have lots to make up for?” She scoffed. Being stuck up was one thing, but now he was crossing the line. He made it worse by snickering. “You don’t know a thing about us.”  
“I think I know more about your family than you do. Your parents ran away after they lost the war like a dog with its tail between its legs. Hell, they even changed their surname. You think the dark lord is happy with them? I think it’s a bloody miracle he’s welcomed them back. Don’t feel too bad, lots of families turned their backs when the war was lost, but if I were him I would’ve killed every one of yous.” He spoke with such intensity but in the most nonchalant way. It was… Maddening. She wasn’t quite sure how to react. It sounded true and maybe he meant it as a friendly warning, but she couldn’t get over how fucking rude he was.  
“Okay then, if you’re such a putain d’expert then why do you think he brought them back to the main table? Maybe you don’t know as much as you think you do. Wouldnt surprise me if that was the case with everything in your life.” Her voice was slowly rising, just over a regular speaking volume. She didn’t want to completely lose her cool in front of him. Posh brats weren't worth it.  
She thought for a second that she’d struck him good for he didn’t react right away, but a scoff escaped his lips.  
“He lives in my manor at the moment. I think I know lots.” She didn’t expect that. How could anyone live amongst that.. thing? “For example, I know you’re going to become a death eater, but your parents haven’t even told you yet. The Dark Lord needs us, yes both of us, for an important task inside Hogwarts. Which is also why you couldn’t stay at BeauxBatons. They haven’t told you yet because they know you don’t want to.” He stood up and walked over to the French girl.  
“You’re making this up.” She interrupted. Somewhere inside of her, she already knew this, but she’d tried so hard to avoid it. Her chest was swelling up. She wanted to vomit, run outside, punch him.   
“I’m not a liar.” He lost the bitterness in his voice. He could see her reaction building up. He’d had the same one just a few weeks ago.  
“Then how do you know this? What’s your proof?” The tightness in her chest moved upwards, into her throat. She was choking on her own words. This had to be fake. She was begging for it to be.  
“I already told you. He lives with me. I hear his conversations. You’ll be meeting him soon too… Sometime this month the main circle will have a meeting and your parents will take you.”  
“Shut up.” Couldn’t he see she was crying? She wanted silence. She needed to go outside and get some fresh air. She was suffocating. Why did he have to tell her this in the library? This was her favorite room.   
“Would you rather hear it from me right now or from them the morning they take you to the manor?” He took her wrist as she started to turn for the door. Their eyes met and she realized he wasn’t doing this to make her suffer. Those eyes, for the first time tonight, looked kind. “I wasn’t ecstatic either. A warning before meeting him would’ve been nice.” He added and she nodded softly. 

“Okay.” She swallowed the rest of her tears and wiped her cheeks with her free hand. “Fine. Tell me what I have to know.”


End file.
